A Protetora
by Crys Richard
Summary: Cont. de HOTS, fic q ficou em 4ºlugar. Roxton precisa salvar Marguerite que está em perigo junto aos druidas. Enquanto isso Verônica recebe uma visita inesperada...ÚLTIMO CAP NO AR!
1. Capítulo 1

**A Protetora**

A tempestade se fortalece ainda mais.

Roxton agora enfrenta os guardas sem armas, trava-se uma batalha. Roxton luta contra 12 homens, é quando Perrez grita:

- Parem eu o quero vivo.

Os guardas seguram Roxton e o levam até Perrez:

- Agora você vai me levar até o seu navio.

- Já disse que não tenho nenhum navio.

- Pois é o que veremos. - diz Perrez levando-o para as margens de um rio mais a frente.

- Pois bem. Como é que aquela mulherzinha te chamou mesmo? A sim Major Lorde John Roxton.- Perrez continua.

- Veja como fala com a Marguerite ou ...

- Ou o que? Está preso agora. Vamos diga, para que lado está seu navio?

Roxton permanece calado.

- Pois bem. Descobriremos.

Challenger, na maca, vê o bisturi se aproximar.

- Por que estão fazendo isso? Como posso ser útil a vocês morto?

- Caro Challenger, você já morreu. Estamos em 4666.

- Então como explica minha presença? – Ele discute com a voz.

- Você deveria saber. Não é um cientista? Assim como você transportou Finn para o século XX, agora você foi transportado para o quarto milênio.

- Como sabe de Finn?

- Quem não conheceu a expedição Challenger e a descoberta do magnífico mundo perdido.

- Quer dizer q conseguimos voltar para Londres?

- Não só conseguiram, como você também ficou sendo o homem da física e química mais importante de todos os tempos. Como vê Challenger seu futuro lhe reserva muita fama.

Faz-se um silêncio.

- Icarus continue, temos muito o que aprender com esta mente.- continua a voz

- Não. Eu lhe suplico, ainda não me contou o que aconteceu nesses dois milênios. – pede Challenger. - Se sou tão importante, exijo ao menos explicações sobre minha vida.

A voz se cala por um instante.

- Icarus, saia.- ordena a voz e o homem sai sem contestar.

As amarras se soltam, Challenger se levanta observando o local e tentando descobrir de onde vem a voz.

Marguerite está lutando contra os druidas.

- Eu já disse que não sou daqui, vocês estão cometendo um grande erro.- Marguerite diz .

O sacerdote druida começa a cerimônia de sacrifício.

- Deuses, livre-nos da tempestade, perdoe-nos por ter seguido as palavras desta mulher. Traga- nos a luz, nós suplicamos. - Os druidas se ajoelham.

Marguerite tenta escapar mas não consegue. Os druidas começam a rezar e Marguerite se desespera.

O sacerdote diz:

- Você nos trouxe essa tempestade, só você pode acabar com ela.

Do lado de fora os trovões começam a soar. Ele continua:

- A tempestade está chegando, é a hora do sacrifício.

Enquanto isso Verônica na casa da árvore, com seu pingente nas mãos, é envolvida pelo cone de luz. Ela chama por sua mãe incessantemente:

- Mãe, onde você está? Me ajude. Eu preciso de você, não sei o que fazer.

O pingente queima em suas mãos, agora ele brilha com o calor.

O vento é forte, o céu escurece rapidamente as ondulações estão em torno de Verônica. A única coisa que parece conte-las é o cone de luz. Verônica não enxerga nada, o vento forte e a escuridão da tempestade toma conta do platô. Ela suplica mais uma vez por ajuda e nesse momento surge um vulto em meio a escuridão.

O vulto se aproxima de Verônica que não consegue ver quem é. Uma voz suave de mulher soa:

- Verônica.

Verônica confusa tenta enxergar de quem é a voz. A mulher se aproxima e finalmente Verônica pode ver seu rosto. A mulher usa um vestido longo, é loira e tem uma trança longa nos cabelos, é muito bonita. Usa um colar, assim como o de Verônica, os símbolos são muito parecidos. Verônica fita o colar.

Ela olha para a mulher que sorri .Uma alegria imensa toma conta de Verônica. Sua mãe está na sua frente e é tão linda e idêntica assim como em seus sonhos.

- Mamãe!- diz Verônica sorrindo emocionada.

Finn está sendo seguida na Nova Amazônia pelos traficantes de escravos . Ela corre desesperadamente em meio a floresta.

- Verônica, onde você esta?- Ela diz correndo.

Finn encontra uma caverna, se esconde dentro dela e passa desapercebida pelos homens que a seguem.

- Não posso ser pega de novo. Preciso arranjar uma jeito de voltar para a casa de árvore, mas como?

Perrez caminha pela margem do rio, quando de repente avista um navio na margem oposta.

- Aí está ele! - Perrez exclama.- Guardas, invadam o navio.

- Não sem antes me enfrentar.

Uma voz surge na mata.

Perrez observa o homem que está parado com seu cavalo mais a frente, do mesmo lado do rio. É um homem forte, cabelos escuros, com um ar nobre.

- É um de seus amigos? - Perrez pergunta encarando Roxton.

Agora Perrez se volta para o homem que continua imóvel o encarando.

- Já prendemos seu comandante. Se renda, o navio está cercado.

- Quem? Este homem?- diz o homem misterioso olhando para Roxton.- Acho que você se enganou, Perrez. Quem você procura está bem a sua frente.

Perrez olha para o cavaleiro.

- Então... Você é John Roxton?

- Em pessoa. - O homem o fita com um ar destemido.

Roxton diz não acreditando no que vê:

- É meu ancestral!

O cientista caminha pela sala, a voz continua.

- Está me procurando, Challenger?- as portas da saleta se abrem e do outro lado Challenger encontra um robô.- Pois bem, quer conhecer sua maior conquista? Venha comigo.

Challenger assustado diz:

- Inteligência artificial.- Olhando o robô, curioso e ao mesmo tempo com receio.

- Sim Challenger, você fez com que isso pudesse se tornar realidade. - diz o robô caminhando junto ao cientista.

Challenger o segue, enquanto eles passam por enormes salas com vários robôs sendo montados por máquinas e humanos totalmente submissos.

- Mas como, como isso aconteceu?

- Depois que voltou do platô, você foi conhecido mundialmente. Conseguiu provar a existência dos dinossauros para a comunidade cientifica .Tudo o que você sempre sonhou. E ainda fez uma descoberta única, uma espécie nova e importantíssima para os avanços científicos.

- Uma espécie nova?

- Ora, vai me dizer que acreditou que Arthur era apenas um besouro.

- Não, besouros não se transformam em casulos, mas...

- Foi assim que você revolucionou a ciência, a partir dessa nova espécie descobriram curas para inúmeras doenças, e substâncias jamais vistas. Assim como novas drogas, principalmente que atuam no sistema nervoso.

- Cura para doenças? Inacreditável! E devo tudo isso a Arthur. - exclamou Challenger satisfeito.- Mas o que tem a ver tudo isso com vocês?

- Caro Challenger, aí foi questão de anos para descobrirem outras utilidades para essas novas substâncias. A evolução da tecnologia foi enorme até que mil anos depois decobriram que drogas neurais funcionavam não só em humanos mas também em máquinas.

Challenger para repentinamente e observa tudo ao seu redor, o domínio das máquinas no mundo, a sua inteligência .Então, fita o robô com quem conversava.

- E os humanos? O que aconteceu com eles, por que estão agindo desta maneira?

- Os humanos dominaram a Terra por milhares de anos. Todos os reinados tem um fim, e o de vocês chegou em 3 892. Era a vez de nós dominarmos o mundo.

O rosto de Challenger é de terror.

A felicidade em ver sua mãe tão grande, que Verônica esquece por um instante do Trion que queima em sua mão.

- Estou tão feliz em te ver de novo, filha. Como você está bonita.

Mas Verônica não pode se mexer e muito menos abraçar sua mãe. Quando ela volta em si ela vê a luz dourada ao seu redor e sente o Trion em suas mãos.

- Mãe .O que está acontecendo? O que são essas luzes...

- Verônica vejo que chegou a hora. A hora de assumir sua função neste platô.

- Mas eu não sei se já estou pronta, eu não...

- Não se preocupe, filha, logo tudo isso irá passar.

E dizendo isso, a mãe de Verônica retira o seu colar com o pingente e se aproxima da filha, ela coloca-o sobre o Trion que Verônica segura e os pingentes se completam, encaixando um no outro.

Nesta hora a luz dourada que envolvia Verônica se torna azul e envolve mãe e filha.

A luz azul toma conta da casa da árvore. Mãe e filha estão juntas unidas com os pingentes nas mãos. Verônica geme de dor.

- Mãe, aaahhhh, o que está acontecendo?

- Aguente Verônica, só mais um pouco.

- Mãeee!

A luz azul cessa e Verônica cai desmaiada no chão.


	2. Capítulo 2

Lorde John Roxton se aproxima de Perrez com seu cavalo.

- Soltem esse homem ,ele não é quem vocês procuram.

Perrez dá sinal para os guardas soltarem Roxton que continua duvidando do que vê, seu ancestral na sua frente, enfrentando Perrez assim como na história real de seus ancestrais. O caçador se afasta .

- Então você quer o navio, Perrez.- pergunta o Lorde descendo do cavalo.

- Não só quero como vou tê-lo.

- Pois então venha, se puder.

E dizendo isso Lorde John Roxton dá sinal para o navio e dele surgem inúmeros marinheiros. Começa uma verdadeira batalha.

Roxton se junta a seu ancestral lutando contra Perrez, depois de uma longa batalha o Lorde se vê sozinho contra Perrez, esses travam um duelo e Lorde John vence seu oponente, ganhando a batalha.

Lorde Roxton revista Perrez .Como prêmio de batalha pega um anel que Perrez tinha escondido e coloca em seu dedo mínimo.

O Lorde se aproxima de Roxton que está pegando suas armas apreendidas pelos guardas.

- Parece que Perrez nos confundiu- diz o ele para o caçador.

Roxton sorri meio triste.

- Como você se chama? Pergunta Lorde John

O caçador responde:

- Lorde John Roxton.

O homem fica surpreso ao ouvir Roxton, e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado.

- Esta brincando comigo forasteiro?

- Não, é verdade, esse é o meu nome.- Responde ele.

O lorde observa curioso as armas do caçador.

- Onde conseguiu isto? De onde você veio?

- Se eu dissesse não acreditaria. - Roxton responde muito sério.

- Vamos, diga logo.

- Pois bem. Venho do começo do século XX., 1922. -Responde- Você é meu ancestral. Seu título vem sendo passado de geração em geração.

O homem encara Roxton. Parece não acreditar, mas em seu rosto aparece uma expressão de dúvida sobre tudo aquilo ser ou não verdade.

- Veja. - continua Roxton mostrando seu anel.- Este anel você ganhou em uma batalha, a mesma que aconteceu aqui hoje. É o anel de Perrez.

Lorde John observa o anel. São exatamente iguais com a diferença que o seu ainda era novo e brilhante. Ele observou o Caçador por um instante, agora parecendo acreditar em Roxton.

- Como chegou aqui?

- Estávamos no platô em meio a uma tempestade quando uma ondulação nos pegou e viemos parar aqui, neste século, em meio a Perrez e seus guardas.

- Quer dizer então que não estava sozinho?

- Não. Estava com Marguerite quando outra ondulação passou por nós e ela desapareceu.- A expressão de Roxton é de preocupação.- Espero que esteja bem.

O lorde sorri amigavelmente:

- Vejo que gosta dela.

- Sim, eu amo Marguerite. Não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse a ela. – diz Roxton com uma expressão muito séria.

Nesse momento ouve-se um estrondo e Roxton desaparece na ondulação. Ele aparece em frente a caverna que ele e Marguerite tinham ficado presos. Ele ouve os gritos de Marguerite dentro da caverna.

- Me soltem.. Socorro!

- Marguerite?! - e Roxton corre para dentro da caverna.

Challenger observou homens e mulheres servindo os robôs, no andar debaixo viu alguns trabalhando como escravos construindo novas máquinas, inconscientes do que faziam, subordinados, agiam como zumbis.

- Foi isso. Vocês usaram as drogas neurais nos humanos

- Muito bem Challenger. Com essa sua inteligência temos muito o que aprender com você.

- Como puderam fazer isso? Nós os criamos, demos inteligência, e vocês pagam seus criadores com a traição e a escravidão eterna. – Ele, em tom de voz alterado.- Como os humanos não previram esses resultados?

- Alguns previram Challenger, mas assim como aconteceu com você e sua teoria sobre o platô, não acreditaram até que o mal estava feito, a ambição deles foi maior que sua inteligência, e este foi o maior erro da humanidade.

Challenger inacreditando no que se passa se afasta mais do robô, ele não se conforma com o futuro que a humanidade teve.

- Como já disse Challenger, temos muito o que estudar com você...

E nisso se aproximam robôs para levá-lo para a sala de cirurgia.

Neste momento ouve-se um barulho seguido de um tremor. As ondulações aparecem na plataforma debaixo à que Challenger está com os robôs, e se vê o platô.

Os robôs se aproximam.

- Não adianta Challenger, não pode pular desta altura, morreria.

Mas ele precisa arriscar.

- Não, não vou ser objeto de estudo de vocês. Preciso voltar, mudar o que fiz.

- Não adianta , outros, mais cedo ou mais tarde ,descobrirão a inteligência artificial.

- Não se depender de mim

- Sentinelas, peguem-no

E Challenger pula da plataforma para dentro das distorções e cai inconsciente em meio a floresta no platô.

Enquanto isso Finn foge dos traficantes na nova Amazônia. Correndo no meio das árvores, Finn é perseguida. Ela fica encurralada e não tendo para onde fugir, é pega pelos traficante de escravos.

- Como ela é bonita.- diz um dos homens.

- Ei, não mexe com ela .Ela é agora uma escrava. -Responde o chefe do grupo

- Por isso mesmo, agora é minha- e rindo passa a mão pelos cabelos de Finn.

- Tire as mãos de mim .- e dando um chute Finn o derruba no chão.

Os outros riem. O chefe também rindo diz:

- Levem-na para os campos de petróleo.

Marguerite luta para se livrar dos druidas que a seguram no altar de sacrifício.

O sacerdote pega a adaga.

- Já disse que não sou sua sacerdotisa, é apenas um engano.

- Você tem a marca da sacerdotisa e só ela possui essa marca, não tente nos enganar. - Reprime o sacerdote druida.

- Mas não sou ela, sou apenas uma descendente muito afastada, no máximo.

O sacerdote para por um instante.

- Pode até ser que seja uma descendente da sacerdotisa, mas o espírito e o sangue dela são os mesmos que o seu. Seu espírito deve ser preso neste túmulo para sempre e para isso terei que sacrifica-la.- Ele levanta a adaga.

- Nãooo! - Marguerite grita.

- Soltem ela.- Roxton surge apontando a arma para os druidas.

- Roxton! - Marguerite grita.

Roxton atira para o alto, e com a confusão Marguerite consegue soltar-se dos druidas que a seguravam, enquanto isso Roxton luta com os outros. Quando Marguerite se levanta do altar o sacerdote a detém:

- A sacerdotisa precisa morrer.

E dizendo isso penetra a adaga na barriga de Marguerite.

- Nãããoooo! - grita Roxton desesperado.

Enquanto Roxton aniquila o sacerdote Marguerite o olha assustada, e colocando a mão na barriga sente o sangue.

Roxton corre para perto de Marguerite que cai em seus braços. Nesse instante ouve-se um barulho e Roxton , com Marguerite em seus braços, aparece no platô na época atual.

A tempestade diminui.

Roxton olha Marguerite sem saber o que fazer. Ele pressiona o ferimento tentando estancar o sangue. Marguerite geme.

- Você vai ficar boa.- ele diz olhando para ele em seus braços.

Marguerite olha Roxton que tenta salvá-la:

- A tempestade está indo embora. Acho que o druida estava certo. Eu sou a causa dessa tempestade e agora que eu estou morrendo ela está indo embora junto comigo.

- Não diga besteiras, Marguerite. Você vai ficar boa, entendeu? Vou leva-la para a casa da árvore e cuidar de você.

Ele a pega no colo e começa a correr para salvar sua vida.

**Não esqueçam dos reviews.... : )**


	3. Capítulo 3

Verônica acorda deitada em sua cama.

A tempestade havia diminuído e as ondulações não invadiam mais a casa da árvore. Por um momento ela não se lembra do que aconteceu mas logo recobra a memória ao sentir sua mão ardendo. Ela ouve um barulho na cozinha e se lembra da sua mãe.

A mãe de Verônica entra no quarto e ao vê-la acordada sorri.

- Mamãe!!!- E as duas finalmente se abraçam carinhosamente.

- Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento. – Verônica mal consegue se conter de tanta felicidade.

- Eu também minha filha. Está se sentindo melhor?

- Estou só um pouco tonta, mas a felicidade de ter você ao meu lado é maior do que qualquer coisa.- ela diz segurando as mãos da sua mãe.

Ela olha ao redor da casa da árvore.

- Mas o que aconteceu com a tempestade?

- A energia do seu Trion e do meu pingente amenizou a tempestade.

- E ao cones de luzes, o que eram?

- Eles são os sinais da protetora, meu amor. Quando você se pôs no centro da casa, a energia das luzes se fundiu e o Trion começou a aquecer porque absorvia toda a energia transmitida pela luz

A mãe de Verônica pega o Trion da filha que agora adquiriu uma tonalidade dourada.

- Veja. - ela mostra o Trion a Verônica . - Seu pingente agora esta totalmente energizado. Agora ele é dourado, assim como o meu. - e mostra seu pingente a Verônica.- O Trion agora é seu protetor, Verônica, coloque-o .

Verônica coloca o colar com o pingente e ele se ilumina ao tocar a protetora.

- Enquanto você estiver com ele estará segura e poderá proteger o platô.

Verônica olha intrigada para o Trion.

- Mas como eu irei usá-lo?

Sua mãe sorri:

- Você descobrirá como usá-lo na hora certa.

Verônica continua olhando para seu colar muito pensativa.

Sua mãe continua:

- Ser a protetora é uma grande responsabilidade.- Sua expressão se torna séria -. O Trion é muito poderoso e não deve cair em mãos erradas, caso contrário o platô poderá desaparecer.

Verônica olha muito seria para sua mãe.

- A força do Trion é ainda maior quando se junta ao meu pingente.- Ela aproxima os dois e eles se iluminam -. Os dois juntos tem um poder inigualável, e podem gerar uma força jamais vista antes.

* * *

Challenger acorda depois da queda.

- Ai, como minha cabeça dói. - diz ele tentando se colocar em pé.

Ainda tonto ele tenta se localizar e lembra-se do que aconteceu.

- Arthur. Preciso fazer alguma coisa com ele...

- Acho que estou no platô.- Ele ouve um T-Rex. - Sim, estou de volta.

E começa a caminhar.

* * *

Verônica se levanta. Agora ela olha para fora da casa muito inquieta.

- Preciso ajudar meus amigos. Finn está precisando de ajuda.- E colocando a mão no Trion.- Eu sinto isso. Ela desapareceu nas ondulações, deve estar naquele lugar horrível de onde ela veio... - e lembrando-se.- ...Nova Amazônia.

- Não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados, mãe, preciso ajudá-la.

- Tem razão Verônica, vá ajudar sua amiga.

- Preciso achá-la.

Verônica entra no elevador e sai procurando pelas ondulações. A tempestade está se afastando e as ondulações junto.

Finn está sendo levada para as jazidas de petróleo enquanto Verônica tenta achar as ondulações.

- Finn, onde será que você está? Diz Verônica sozinha no meio da floresta.- Preciso achá-la onde quer que esteja.

Verônica aperta o Trion como se pedisse ajuda a ele .De repente Verônica desaparece.

Ela reaparece confusa e assustada. Ela olha para os lados mas não parece reconhecer onde está. A protetora fica ainda mais surpresa ao ver a placa da Nova Amazônia em sua frente. Verônica sorri e sai em busca de Finn.

Ela avista um grupo de homens parado no meio da floresta. Eles conversam e riem. Verônica se esconde e mais adiante ela avista Finn, algemada e sentada mais distante do grupo. A protetora se aproxima da garota e a chama:

- Finn.

Finn ouve alguma coisa mas não sabe de onde vem.

- Finn.

Então ela vê Verônica escondida.

- Ve, como chegou até aqui?

- Nem eu mesma sei.- diz Verônica confusa.

Elas falam muito baixo.

- Vim para te ajudar.

- Mas como?- pergunta Finn.

Um dos homens percebe alguma coisa e se aproxima da garota. Verônica se esconde.

- Com quem você estava falando?- Ele olha para as árvores mas não vê nada.

- Eu não estou conversando com ninguém, não.

Ele olha desconfiado.

Nesse instante Verônica sai do meio das árvores.

- Ei vocês.- e usando seu charme chama um dos homens para perto. Ele vem devagar sem tirar os olhos da bela protetora.- Vocês não querem mais uma escrava?

Finn percebe o que se passa e se levanta.

Verônica dá um golpe em um dos homens e junto com Finn foge. Os homens saem correndo atrás das duas mulheres , mas elas conseguem despistá-los.

- Finn precisamos voltar para o platô.

- Você passou pelas ondulações não foi? Onde elas estão agora? - pergunta Finn.

- Não, não foram as ondulações, elas sumiram.

- Então como você chegou aqui?

- Eu não sei, eu estava no platô e de repente eu apareci aqui.

- Como assim? –Finn olha para o Trion de Verônica.- O que aconteceu com ele, Vê?

- É uma longa história.- Verônica olha o colar.- É isso, foi o Trion que me trouxe até aqui.

Finn olha Verônica sem entender nada.

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu não acho mas nada impossível.- diz Finn.- Então use-o para nos tirar daqui.

- Mas eu não sei como eu fiz.

- Lembra do que estava pensando na hora?

- Eu queria te achar, só isso.

Elas ouvem os homens se aproximando.

- Precisa nos tirar daqui agora, Vê. Pense no platô.- Finn dá as mãos para Verônica.

Verônica segura seu pingente e pensa na casa da árvore mas não nada acontece.

- Não consigo Finn.

- Lá estão elas, vamos pegá-las.- diz um dos homens vendo as duas.

- Deseje estar no platô, Verônica. Precisa se concentrar!

Finn segura sua mão mais forte. A protetora fecha os olhos, e segurando o Trion com força pensa no platô e em sua mãe, e elas desaparecem.

As duas garotas surgem no platô.

- Você conseguiu, Vê. Conseguiu!

E as duas se abraçam felizes.

Finn e Verônica caminham para a casa da árvore quando elas ouvem um barulho. Verônica para.

- Psiu .-ela faz para Finn.

- Raptors?

- Raptors não fazem esse barulho.

De repente Challenger aparece no meio das árvores.

- Challenger é você. Que susto deu na gente. - diz Finn.

- Que bom que conseguiu voltar, ficamos preocupadas quando você sumiu nas ondulações.- Completa Verônica

- Vocês não fazem idéia em que milênio eu fui parar.

- É, acho que todos nós tivemos um dia meio estanho.- Finn diz

- E Roxton e Marguerite? – pergunta Challenger.

Os três se olham preocupados.

- Será que já estão na casa da árvore?

E continuam andando.

* * *

Roxton para com Marguerite na beira de um riacho.

- Toma, beba esta água, Marguerite.

- Eu não quero- ela resmunga.

- Precisa beber.

- Eu vou morrer Roxton, a tempestade está diminuindo cada vez mais .

- Eu já falei que você não vai morrer.

Marguerite começa a fechar os olhos.

- Marguerite, olha para mim. - Ela abre os olhos.- Você não pode dormir, entendeu? Tem que ficar acordada até chegarmos na casa da árvore.

Ela olha para ele e sorri:

- Por que faz isso? Por que sempre está tentando me salvar?

Ele a observa apaixonadamente. Roxton pega sua mão e beijando-a diz:

- Porque eu te amo Marguerite .-E olhando nos seus olhos diz. - Você sabe disso e não vai me deixar agora.

Ela sorri.

Roxton se levanta e vai até o riacho pegar mais água.

- Não pare de falar comigo Marguerite.

- Estou cansada.- Ela mal consegue falar, está tonta e fraca , está perdendo muito sangue.-Preciso dormir. Eu sinto tanto sono.

- Não pode dormir, tem que ficar acordada, Marguerite....Marguerite?

Marguerite não responde. Roxton corre até ela, mas ela está desacordada.

Ele tenta acordá-la mas é em vão. Fica ainda mais apreensivo.

O tempo está passando, ele precisa correr para salvar a vida de Marguerite.

Roxton a pega no colo e segue seu caminho desesperado para a casa da árvore.

- Não me deixe agora, Marguerite.

****

Não preciso nem falar, né? ...mas é sempre bom: REVIEWS!!! Não se esqueçam!

Queria agradecer a todos que leram e deixaram rewiews : Jéssy, kakau, Claudia(ah, vc pode me chamar de Crysthy, Cristiane ou Crys com y p/ não confundir com a Cris), Aline Krux, Cris (minha quase xará), Towanda, Nessa Reinehr e Rosa (você deve ter me confundindo com a Cris Zanini, pq essa é minha primeira fic, hehe).

Que bom q vcs gostaram, isso me incentiva a escrever novas fics (apesar de eu não achar q eu escreva tão bem assim). E continuem deixando reviews!!!


	4. Capítulo 4 Final!

Gente, espero q vcs tenham gostado da minha fic,como ela jáestava terminada não tinha como eu me estender mais, portanto esse é o último capítulo.

* * *

Verônica Finn e Challenger chegam na casa da árvore. A mãe de Verônica, percebendo a movimentação, sai na sacada para ver quem está chegando.

Finn a olha e pergunta:

- Quem é ela Verônica?

Verônica sorri para Finn. E olhando para sua mãe ela diz:

Challenger, Finn. Esta é a minha mãe.

Eles olham surpresos e felizes por Verônica, e os três entram no elevador.

* * *

Roxton chega exausto carregando Marguerite.

- Challenger. Verônica.- Roxton grita.

- Roxton? Marguerite? O que aconteceu com ela.- Challenger pergunta.

- Ela foi ferida precisa de ajuda agora.

Ele leva ela para a cama e a deita.

Challenger examina Marguerite.

- Diga que ela vai ficar boa Challenger. - Roxton inquieto circula pelo quarto.- Ela perdeu muito sangue e eu não consegui mantê-la acordada.

Marguerite está fria e imóvel na cama. Challenger olha o ferimento e mede a pulsação, mas ele não sente nada. Tenta ouvir seu coração, mas não há sinal. Por um instante ele para.

- Que suspense é esse Challenger- pergunta Finn aflita.

- Não, não pode ser. -diz Challenger.

- O que foi Challenger, diga.- pergunta Roxton desesperado.

Challenger olha para Roxton:

- Ela está morta.

Roxton não acredita no que ouve.

- Não, não, não pode ser...- Ele chega perto de Marguerite

- Marguerite fale comigo, por favor. - Ele pega sua mão fria.- Não me deixe, acorde. Por favor Marguerite.... Marguerite?

Ela não se mexe.

- Nãããooooo !!! - ele sai de perto dela chorando.- Eu não consegui salvá-la a tempo, não consegui.- Roxton, vencido, se ajoelha ao chão- Eu falhei, de novo. Não consegui salvar meu irmão e agora, Marguerite...- e olhando o corpo dela deitado sobre a cama ele desata a chorar.

Ninguém acredita no que vê. Finn se aproxima de Roxton tentando consolá-lo, mas não sabe o que dizer ao amigo desesperado.

Verônica se aproxima de Marguerite. Ela pega seu pulso. Balança a cabeça como se não acreditasse, pega o pulso dela novamente.

- O que foi Verônica?- Finn percebe sua inquietação.

- Não sei, é como se ela estivesse passando uma energia para mim...Espera.- Verôrica para por alguns segundos- Eu estou sentindo sua pulsação.....Ela está viva.- Sorri Verônica.

Roxton corre para perto de Marguerite.

- Ela precisa ser socorrida agora mesmo- diz Verônica.

A mãe de Verônica se junta a filha.

- Lembra da força dos dois pingentes? Nós precisamos dela agora para poder salvá-la.

Verônica sorri e retira o Trion.

Afastem- se.- diz a mãe da protetora.

Elas se aproximam de Marguerite, aproximam os pingentes e eles se atraem como imãs , se encaixando um no outro. Uma luz azul invade a casa da árvore. A luz é tão forte que Roxton, Challenger e Finn mal conseguem enxergar o que se passa. Mãe e filha seguram os pingentes que queimam em sua mãos. A luz azul entra pelo corpo de Marguerite devolvendo suas energias vitais. Marguerite volta a respirar. A energia entra pelo ferimento, que começa a cicatrizar as poucos.

De repente a luz cessa e os pingentes se repelem.

Verônica e sua mãe estão tontas, as duas se sentam devagar.

Roxton se aproxima de Marguerite esperando que ela reaja. Ele olha o ferimento e ele está quase totalmente cicatrizado.

- O ferimento está cicatrizado, não posso acreditar- diz Challenger.

Marguerite se mexe.

- Roxton.- ela chama ainda desacordada

Ele chega perto dela e pega sua mão. Agora ele sente o calor de suas mãos e a pulsação.

- Estou aqui Marguerite.

Ela abre os olhos e o vê na sua frente. Ela aperta sua mão. Roxton beija a mão de sua amada e diz:

- Pensei que tinha te perdido para sempre.

Ela o olha e passando a mão no se rosto, sorri.

- Quando fechei os olhos pensei que nunca mais fosse ver você.- ela tenta se mexer mas ainda sente dor.- Mas você conseguiu. Me salvou mais uma vez.

- Dessa vez não. - Sorri Roxton, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos- Quem te salvou foi Verônica e sua mãe.

Marguerite olha para Verônica e a mulher ao seu lado.

- A mãe de Verônica?

- É , parece que elas finalmente se encontraram depois de tantos anos.

Challenger chega perto da mãe de Verônica.

- Como isso aconteceu? Ela estava morta.

- Há coisas que a ciência não pode explicar, Challenger.

Roxton diz:

- O que importa é que ela está bem agora.- E virando-se para Marguerite.- Agora descanse, você perdeu muito sangue e está muito fraca

- Só precisamos limpar esse ferimento, - diz Challenger.- apesar de ele estar quase totalmente cicatrizado.

Todos sorriem felizes.

* * *

No dia seguinte Marguerite é examinada por Challenger enquanto Roxton traz a ela o café da manhã muito feliz.

- Nada melhor que um café da manhã.- diz Marguerite se sentando na cama.

- Inacreditável. Os sinais vitais não poderiam estar melhores.

* * *

Na sala Verônica e sua mãe conversam:

- Verônica agora que você já esta preparada para em breve assumir sua função no platô, eu preciso voltar.

- Mas eu pensei que você fosse ficar com a gente, mamãe.

- Verônica, eu não posso ficar aqui querida, ainda tenho muito o que preparar para você se tornar a protetora. E você tem muito o que aprender sozinha, ainda.

Verônica se entristece.

- Não fique triste, meu amor, eu sempre estarei por perto, e eu voltarei em breve para te ver. Além disso você tem agora seus amigos, não estará mais sozinha.

Verônica sorri, as duas se abraçam.

- Lembre-se, o Trion não pode cair em mãos erradas. Mantenha-o sempre com você. Verônica faz que sim com a cabeça.

- Adeus filha.- E segurando seu pingente a mãe de Verônica desaparece.

- Adeus mamãe.

* * *

Challenger está em seu laboratório olhando Arthur entrigado. Ele diz sozinho:

- A cura para muitas doenças. - olhando o pote onde o casulo está.

Finn chega.

- O que está fazendo Challenger?

- Ah. Nada, só pensando em o que fazer com Arthur.

Ela olha para o pote e vê um casulo.

- É, parece que ele não é um besouro mais.

- Parece ser uma nova espécie.

- Uma nova espécie Challenger?

- Sim. Eu ficaria conhecido em todo o mundo. - Ele pensa por um instante.- Mas as conseqüências seriam irremediáveis.- diz, lembrando-se da inteligência artificial.

- Preciso destruí-lo, Finn.

- Mas Challenger, Arthur é uma espécie nova, você não disse?

- Sim, Finn, mas há descobertas que talvez não façam tão bem a humanidade.

Finn se lembra da nova Amazônia e do século XXI.

- Assim como a bomba atômica.- Ela fala muito triste

- Exato. E Arthur é algo que nunca deve ser descoberto.

Assim, Challenger destrói o casulo.

* * *

Enquanto isso Marguerite toma seu café da manhã. Roxton vai saindo quando Marguerite o chama.

- Roxton.

- O que é?

- Não vá, fique aqui comigo.

Ele volta e senta ao lado de Marguerite

- Não quero ficar sozinha.

- Você não vai ficar sozinha. Eu sempre estarei com você.

- Sobre o que aconteceu na caverna.... Agora tenho certeza de quem sou. E parece que minha parenta não era nada amigável.- Ela disse meio triste.

Ele olha Margurite, não consegue imaginar que quase a tinha perdido.

- Eu nunca tive tanto medo como ontem, quando eu vi você nos meus braços desacordada e eu não podia fazer nada. E quando Challenger disse que você tinha...- ele para um instante, muito sério, olhando dentro dos olhos de Marguerite.- Eu não sei o que faria sem você, Marguerite. Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, John.

Ela sorri para ele e os dois se beijam, apaixonadamente.

- Ei, mas você não é a única com um passado misterioso.

Marguerite se lembra se Perrez.

- Você ainda não me contou como se livrou daqueles guardas, nem sobre o seu ancestral pirata.- Marguerite diz, rindo muito.

Os dois começam a rir.

FIM!

**E aí o q vcs acharam da minha versão da continuação de "Heart of the storm"? **

**Obrigada pelos reviews: Claudia, Nessa Reinehr, kakau, Rafinha, Cris, Jess, Jéssy**.

**Deixem Reviews!!!!! Bjus**


End file.
